AMIGOS
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL CONCURSO DEL DRAMIONE DE LA PAGINA FANSDRAMIONES ¿Habrá beso? Seguro, pero ¿de que clase?


ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL CONCURSO DEL DRAMIONE DE LA PAGINA FANSDRAMIONES

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling

 **vvvvvv**

Caminaba nerviosa y molesta; nerviosa porque en unos minutos vería a su mejor amigo y su cuerpo era plenamente consciente de ello, se sentía mareada y creía que en su estómago había un torbellino de mariposas.

Todo esto era lo que la hacía sentir tan molesta, no importaba cuantas veces se vieran, siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta, tomó un hondo suspiro y envió el mensaje que informaba que había llegado. Sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho, un par de minutos como máximo. Por décima vez en lo que iba del día reviso su bolso, quería corroborar que estuviera todo, era obvio que así era, pero necesitaba distraerse en algo.

La puerta se abrió y levanto la vista, frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amigo esperándola con una sonrisa. Maldito fuera él por no entender todo lo que esa vista le generaba.

— ¿Ahora que perdiste Granger?— preguntó al ver que la castaña tenía la mano en su bolso.

—No sé dónde está mi teléfono— contestó aturdida

—Acabas de enviarme un mensaje— dijo burlón y soltó una breve carcajada — Que forma más extraña de perder un celular.

Se movió hacia un lado dejándola pasar.

Hermione entro a la casa y se dijo que podía abrazarlo, que no tendría nada de malo, tenía un par de meses desde la última vez que se habían visto; un abrazo sería lo más lógico, no habría ninguna malinterpretación.

— ¿Ya lo encontraste? — preguntó con tono burlón, recargándose en el marco de la puerta".

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento

—Mm si, aquí esta— dijo sacando el teléfono del bolso.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo con cariño, Hermione era una mujer muy inteligente, pero era la persona más distraída que alguna vez había conocido.

—Pasa— dijo soltando una risa entre dientes y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar"

Hermione vio caminar a su amigo, creyó que el momento ya no era el adecuado, su oportunidad para abrazarlo ya había pasado, con una ligera mueca de decepción caminó tras él.

No era la primera vez que visitaba su casa, desde que él había dejado leyes era el único lugar donde se encontraban, el rubio era huraño y la simple idea de salir le molestaba. Hermione no tenía problema con ello, le gustaba poder estar ahí, platicar con él, reír o estar solamente acurrucados en silencio.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta la habitación de él.

—Estaba acomodando mi cuarto— comentó como si quisiera disculparse por el desastre que ahí había.

Hermione giró hacia los lados, viendo ropa por todas partes. Draco era un controlador obsesivo con todo, salvo su cuarto.

—Claro—dijo escuetamente, no quería regañarlo ese día. Vio que él se sentaba en el sofá, acomodando aun su ropa. Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó.

— ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? ¿Aun estas rodeada de malditos corruptos? —preguntó Draco con una ligera sonrisa.

—No te burles— contestó con el ceño fruncido —Es una realidad que muchos de mis compañeros crean que el camino fácil es el mejor camino — Hermione había optado por estudiar leyes porque lo que más anhelaba era lograr un cambio, el mundo iba cada vez peor y quería poner su granito de arena, fue una sorpresa ver que no todos sus compañeros pensaban como ella.

Draco guardo la última camisa, se dirigió a su cama y sin un ápice de vergüenza se acostó a lado de su amiga.

—Algún día lograras cambiar al mundo Hermione— besó su frente. Draco no decía aquellas palabras a la ligera, sabía que si alguien podía generar un cambio esa seria Hermione Granger. No conocía al alguien que fuese más firme en sus convicciones, desde la primera vez que la vio, supo que ella lucharía con fuerza por lo que creía.

Hermione sintió una tranquilidad incomparable cuando lo sintió a su lado.

—Solo quiero que ya no haya injusticias— lo pensó un momento —Bueno eso y paz mundial.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada y Hermione sonrió tímidamente, amaba oírlo reír, pero amaba más si ella era quien lo propiciaba.

— ¿No pides mucho? — tomó la cintura de la castaña y la acerco más a él.

Hermione sintió como la nariz de Draco se perdía en su cabello y hasta llegar a su cuello. Soltó un ligero suspiro, ¿Por qué no podían quedarse así siempre?

Permanecieron en silencio, ¿minutos?, ¿horas? Realmente no importaba, para Hermione no había nada mejor que estar ahí, abrazándose. Cambiaron de posición un par de veces pero en ningún momento se separaron.

—Hey— dijo el ojigris adormilado— El otro día encontré algo que podríamos hacer.

Draco sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar algo.

—Aquí esta — dijo triunfal— El TAG del mejor amigo

Al ver el semblante confundido de su amiga, continúo.

—Son preguntas para ver que tan buenos amigos somos

Hermione pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

Draco se sentó dejando los pies estirados y Hermione se recostó boca abajo, con las manos en su cara.

—Ok, primera pregunta— dijo el rubio — ¿Cuándo y dónde se conocieron? — una sonrisa burlona fue expandiéndose conforme leía la pregunta — Bueno, la primera, la primera vez…

Antes de que el rubio terminase de hablar Hermione lo interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Ya deberías olvidar eso —dijo rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? Es mi historia favorita, ya se la conté a mi mamá.

— ¿A tu mamá? — Preguntó horrorizada — Ahora pensara que soy una loca.

— ¿Y no? — enarcó una ceja.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un golpe en el hombro, Draco solo siguió riendo.

—Literalmente discutiste contra media Universidad porque Luna fue al baño y no respetaron su lugar en la fila.

—Era injusto y lo sabes— dijo con vehemencia, giró su rostro indignada— Bueno, para mí esa vez no cuenta.

Draco siguió riendo.

—Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Por qué nos hicimos amigos?

—Esa es fácil— dijo Hermione aun con un tono de enfado en su voz —Los dos estábamos teniendo problemas en una clase

—Y fuimos a asesorías, después nos pusimos a estudiar juntos— terminó pensativo, como si estuviese recordando —mm bien, la siguiente es cosa que le moleste mucho al otro.

—Que te digan que hacer—contestó rápidamente la castaña —Odias que te manden

Draco hizo un mohín.

—Cierto. A ti te molestan las injusticias, más que cualquier otra cosa

El tono que el rubio uso la hizo sentir confortada, sabía que muchas personas esa característica la encontraban molesta, pero él lo entendía y la apoyaba.

Siguieron con preguntas, algunas más sencillas que otras, a veces erraban, pero se conocían tanto que eso pocas veces ocurría. Eran amigos desde hacía tres años y aunque ya no se vieran tanto como antes sabían que la confianza estaba ahí.

—Ya solo nos quedan tres Granger, creo que vamos muy bien.

—Parece que si nos prestamos atención— se movió un poco para dejar sus pies entre los de él.

—Recuerdo favorito juntos— lo meditó un momento — No sé, creo que hay muchas cosas que me gustan, no podría decidirme por uno.

—Yo sí— dijo Hermione mirándolo a la cara— Cuando ibas a cambiarte de escuela y nos fuimos a aquel parque, nos acostamos en el césped y estuvimos horas ahí, riendo, abrazándonos y yo era muy consciente de que ya no te vería a diario— Cerró los ojos recordando. Aquel día había tenido tanto miedo, la rutina que ellos habían creado iba a romperse, se verían esporádicamente. Pensamientos sobre él olvidándola la habían atormentado.

—Lloraste— interrumpió Draco sus pensamientos — Al final de ese día— Explico viendo la confusión en el rostro de ella —Pensaste que nos alejaríamos, que te dejaría— Extendió la mano y acaricio el antebrazo de Hermione—Henos aquí, año y medio después.

—Henos aquí — sonrió

Draco negó con la cabeza, no había pensado que esas preguntas los pondrían tan emocionales. Recordar lo que habían vivido juntos lo hacía valorarla más, si es que se podía. Adoraba a esa mujer.

— ¿Cómo nos vemos dentro de 10 años? —sintió a Hermione tensarse

—No lo sé, tendríamos 32, eso es mucho, probablemente ya tendríamos familia, un empleo, estaríamos ocupados. No sé

Draco prefirió no hondar en el tema.

—Yo creo que seguiríamos como hasta ahora— sin esperar replica continuo — ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu amigo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que los dos pensaban su respuesta

—Tu apoyo incondicional— Hermione levanto la vista y vio el rostro de Draco girado hacia otro lado, conocía la razón. Él era muy cariñoso pero había momentos en que sentía que sus sentimientos eran demasiados y tenía miedo, lo único que hacía en esos momentos era no verla a la cara —Siempre puedo contar contigo

—Que puedo ser yo cuando estoy contigo— contestó Hermione también viendo hacia otro lado— Soy solo yo, sin filtros

—Aun tienes algunos filtros— Draco ya la veía directamente —En algunas cosas aun eres un misterio.

—Bueno, pero contigo es menos, imagínate si contigo tengo filtros con...

—El resto tienes más—completo el rubio

—Sí— se detuvo un momento, no sabía cómo expresarse — A veces, cuando estoy con Ginny o incluso con Harry, digo algo que para mí resulta obvio y que ellos no saben —miró sus manos, constantemente se preguntaba si no estaba muy sola —Y es que no me conocen. Todos dan por hecho que estaría más enfocada en mi carrera, no saben que quiero una familia, un esposo que quiero… — Se quedó callada, no queriendo seguir.

—A Rowena.

—Sí — Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó a él hasta ponerse a horcajadas —Te quiero— subió las manos hasta el cuello de él.

—Yo te quiero más Hermione— Draco bajo las manos hasta la cadera de ella, primero comenzó a acariciarle con parsimonia, mientras le besaba el cuello. Hermione se arqueaba para darle espacio, jalaba los mechones rubios. Necesitaba aquello más que cualquier otra cosa. Jadeó al sentir las manos de él en su trasero, lo estrujaba cada vez más fuerte. Sus labios iban al inicio de sus pechos y succionaban.

Draco la giró a modo de que quedara de espaldas y él encima

—No sabes cuánto te extrañaba— dijo con voz ronca

Hermione se limitó a gemir, en ese momento no quería hablar.

De pronto, el sonido de un teléfono los hizo parar.

—Maldita sea— Exclamó Draco — Debe ser mi madre — Dijo con la respiración entrecortada —Le dije que cuando viniera debía avisar — Se levantó y vio a Hermione con él cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas — Solo déjame contestar, no vaya a ser que llegue de improviso — Le tomó el rostro y beso su frente, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giró y le sonrió para luego irse corriendo.

Hermione tomó un largo respiro y dejo escapar un suspiro satisfecho para después sonreír. Dejo su cabeza caer entre el hueco de la cama y el suelo. Su sonrisa desapareció. Ahí tirado se encontraba un labial rosa chicle, por supuesto, de Astoria; la 2 años menor novia de Draco.

Se sentó y soltó un suspiro, ahora uno cansado. Habían sido amigos por algunos años, era honesta cuando decía que él era su mejor amigo, le contaba todo y sabía que era reciproco (salvo lo que tuviese que ver con Astoria).

Podía recordar la primera vez que se habían dejado llevar. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa triste se desplego en sus labios. Desde siempre había sabido de la existencia de Astoria, solo, ¿no le había importado? Por primera vez en su vida había sido egoísta, no pensó en nadie más que ella.

En ese momento pensó que solo se quedaría en eso, en ese entonces eran amigos cercanos, pero no lo suficiente, se atraían y la química que tenían juntos se desbordaba. Ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, tenía poco de terminar una relación de 6 años con Ronald. Solo quería divertirse y consiguió caer en el mayor cliché existente, enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, constantemente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando estaba frente a él se olvidaba de todo.

Cuando él había preguntado "¿Cómo se veían en 10 años?" no supo que contestar, lo más sano sería dejar de verse. Él llevaba un tiempo con su novia, quizá un poco más de lo que ellos se conocieran. No veía que se separaran en un futuro cercano…pero, ¿y si lo hacían?

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo, vio su reflejo desaliñado, cualquiera que la viera podría adivinar lo que había estado haciendo.

Mordió su labio y bajo la mirada, había pasado noches en vela pensando en si él podía sentir algo más, en si había una posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos.

Levantó la vista y desde el espejo vio a Draco en la puerta, su rostro preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien?

Hermione solo asintió sin girarse

— ¿Era tu madre?

Draco intento buscar su mirada en el espejo

—Sí, quería invitarme a cenar, pero le dije que estaba contigo. Entonces también te invito a cenar, nos espera en 2 horas.

Hermione no contesto, pero Draco vio la comisura de su labio temblar, ambos sabían cómo era Narcisa Black.

La castaña volvió a asentir.

—Hermione — dijo Draco, quiso acercarse pero sabía que ella tenía la facilidad de encerrarse tras una coraza, que ni él podía pasar — ¿Segura que estas bien?

Hermione giró y pudo ver de frente el semblante desmejorado de su amigo, no, de su mejor amigo. El hombre que había estado en los peores momentos de su vida y que había creado los mejores. El hombre que amaba.

Sin un ápice de remordimiento camino hasta él, entrelazo los brazos tras su cuello y formo una sonrisa fingida.

—Claro que lo estoy

Y lo besó.


End file.
